ben10fusoesfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Utilizador Discussão:Sharkaron
Olá, bem-vindo(a) à Wiki Ben 10 Fusões! Obrigado pela sua edição da página Utilizador:Sharkaron. Por favor, deixe uma mensagem na minha página de discussão se eu puder ajudar nalguma coisa! -- Artuaii (discussão) 20h20min de 16 de Abril de 2011 Desafios Cancelados Nova Wiki Se quer ver a minha nova wiki vai a Wiki Ben 10 Ultimate Force Por favor edite Clone Gigante. Administrador Parabéns, você é o novo administrador da Ben 10 Fusões, use bem seus privilégios e não faça outros usuários administradores sem minha permissão (precisa de um consenso entre os administradores) ficou legal suas fusoes .... Feliz natal Sharkaron, desculpe pelo Caio1478 te bloquear na wiki. Feliz natal! Ficheiro:Ditto.gif Artuaii Ficheiro:Echo.gif 05h41min de 25 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Ano Novo Obrigado, para você também. --Ficheiro:Ditto.gif Artuaii Ficheiro:Echo.gif 17h37min de 1 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC) Pedido Ficheiro:XLRG.png Pedido pronto. --Ficheiro:Ditto.gif Artuaii Ficheiro:Echo.gif 23h19min de 5 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC) Fusão Ta bom, só espere mais um pouco. Gostou da fusão que fiz? --Ficheiro:Ditto.gif Artuaii Ficheiro:Echo.gif 16h27min de 6 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC) Wki Sharkaron, v q os admnistrdores t blquearam, qr m ajdar a acbar cm aqla wki, e di hackeio o Artuaii e t trno o funddor dela. Hj, us qulquer cnta ou cmptador. P acbar cm o bixa do Artuaii, puta do Caio1478 e troxa do Enrmossauro Supremo. Morre Artuaii 20h03min de 9 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC) Morre Artuaii Não aceite Sharkaron, Morre Artuaii é um inimigo da wiki. --Ficheiro:Ditto.gif Artuaii Ficheiro:Echo.gif 20h21min de 9 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC) Morra Artuaii Desculpe, só estava querendo te alertar, sabia que não faria mal a wiki. E o Morra Artuaii abrevia demais mesmo. --Ficheiro:Ditto.gif Artuaii Ficheiro:Echo.gif 23h47min de 10 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC) Posso Ser Posso Ser Adimistrador Burocrata Alguma coisa Thomas de Oliveira 00h00min de 16 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC) 2 coisas '1: '''Eu não entendi direito a predefinição Texto-Galeria, poderia me explicar melhor. '2: Me da aqela imagem da medalha '''Fusionador 3, que parece a fusão de Cipó Selvagem + Mega-Olhos. Desafio Te desafio a fazer as seguintes fusões: Clone Frio, Nano Fantasma, XLRCuspidor e XLR8 Polar. Chat Chama algumas pessoas no chat da Ben 10 Wiki pra cá, eu to solitario. 21h48min de 18 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC) Olhos Sonoros Esta todo mundo fazendo confusão por causa do Olhos Sonoros, por que este alien tem 3 versões: uma do Artuaii, outra minha e outra do Ultra-Ultimate. Não sei dizer se aquela imagem é de um dos 3, então por favorpoderia inventar um geito de resolver a situação? Acho que aquela imagem é do Ultra, por que pelo que eu me lembro, a minha era o Eco com olhos e estava branco, ja a do Artuaii era aquela mesmo so que na forma original, 16h06min de 20 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC) Fusão Sim, é minha. Ficheiro:Ditto.gif Artuaii Ficheiro:Echo.gif 19h32min de 20 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC) Fusões Mas esta fusão é minha, ele está mentindo. Ficheiro:Ditto.gif Artuaii Ficheiro:Echo.gif 20h12min de 20 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC) Chama Gosmento Ficheiro:Goopblast.PNG Esta fusão também é minha, e não do Yokutopus. Pode chegar. --Ficheiro:Ditto.gif Artuaii Ficheiro:Echo.gif 20h23min de 20 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC) Blog Va em mover, e la terá: User blog:Yokualpha/Tal Pai, tal Ship! então altere para "User Blog:Sharkaron/Tal Pai, tal Ship. PS:Vi o comentario do Superhammer4466, olhe neste link: http://pt.terrasuprema.wikia.com/wiki/Ampulheta_Supremo Chat Chama todo mundo da Ben 10 para este chat:http://pt-br.phineaseferb.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Chat Chat Me encontra no chat desta wiki que eu quero falar com você uma coisa importantissima.